Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{2}{6}+19\dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{2}{6}} + {19} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} + {19} + {\dfrac{2}{6}} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=34 + {\dfrac{2}{6}} + {\dfrac{2}{6}}$ Add the fractions: $= 34+\dfrac{4}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 34\dfrac{4}{6}$